Katie Paris
by Pettie
Summary: A second-person story, in which you are Kathryn Paris, or Katie for short. While visiting the newsies one day, a mystery begins to unfold. What that mystery is will depend your choices, as will which Newsie you end up with. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A second-person story, in which you are Kathryn Paris, or Katie for short, and you're the only child of one of the richest men in New York. While visiting the newsies one day, a mystery begins to unfold. What that mystery is will depend your choices, as will which newsie you fall in love with at the end of the story.

Author's Note: I'd like to Snicker-of-Manhattan for all her help on this story. So, thanks. I couldn't have done it without you. Well, I suppose I could have, but it wouldn't have been as good. This is my first attempt at a second-person, "choose your own adventure" story, so please R&R for me. I'm going to try and keep the chapters relatively short, but if you want longer ones, let me know. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write more chapters. Thanks!!!

I'd also like to point out, that if you don't choose a mystery to investigate quickly, you'll find yourself going in circles. I promise there'll be more time with the boys later!

Disclaimer: Disney owns all things Newsies, I'm just borrowing them. I'll return everything back to the sandbox when I'm done, I promise. Also, Paramount owns Katie, too. "Kathryn" Janeway and Tom "Paris" belong to them.

-/\-

You're so happy, you feel like you could skip down the sidewalk. Instead, you have your skirts bunched up as you hurry down the sidewalk, a smile plastered on your face and your long hair streaming behind you. You're so glad you're Mom let you "go to your friends house" this afternoon. You hated having to lie to your own Mother, but there was no other way she'd let you go see the newsies.

As you reach the corner, you slow down and release your skirt. You brush your auburn hair out of your face, and calm yourself. You have to look your best for the boys. You turn the corner and smile, expecting the boys to greet you the same. Instead, solemn faces greet you. Your smile disappears, replaced by a look of confusion. Seeking answers, you look for some newsies to talk to. You notice Racetrack reading a paper with a cigar in his mouth, and assume he'd probably know what was wrong with everyone. You also see Kid Blink sitting alone with his papes, and you can't help but notice how lonely he looks.

**If you decide to talk to Racetrack, go to Chapter 2.**

**If you decide to talk to Kid Blink, go to Chapter 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 1.)

-/\-

You unnecessarily adjust your hair as you walk over to Racetrack who's relaxing on the steps. You sit down next to him, and he doesn't even look up. You're slightly insulted, but try not to show it. Instead, you try a smile and some conversation.

"What's wrong with everybody, Race?" You ask him politely, calling him by his nickname. You've been coming here for almost a year now, and are very close with all the newsies.

He looks up at you, and then he sighs and turns back to his paper. "Weasel's been robbed. Almost all teh papes are gone." You gasp and look around at the newsies. Almost everyone has much fewer papes than normal. You turn back to Racetrack, but he seems absorbed in his newspaper. You peer over his shoulder, and catch a glimpse of the word "naked" in big, bold letters. _Men. Y_ou roll your eyes.

You stand from the steps and look around again. You notice that Jack is the only one with his normal amount of papers, which seems odd, but could be nothing. You feel really bad for the newsies, but what could you do to help? Maybe the robber left some clues inside Weasel's place...

**If you stay and talk to Jack, go to Chapter 4.**

**If you investigate the crime scene, go to Chapter 5.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 1.)

-/\-

You slowly approach Kid Blink who looks lost in thought as he stares at the paper in front of him. He wears a frown on his face, which is very unusual for him. You gently touch his shoulder, and he looks up at you, startled.

"Sorry," You say as you sit down next to him. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I wasn't frightened," He argues as he turns back to his paper. "I was just… taken by surprise that's all."

"I see," You respond with a smile. It quickly disappears from your face when he doesn't return it. "So, why is everyone so gloomy?" You waste no time getting to the point. A sigh escapes from Kid Blink.

"Somebody vandalized the Irving Hall," He explains, anger barely hidden in his voice.

"Oh," You're practically speechless. Who would do such a thing? Most people loved it there.

"It won't be open again for another couple o' months," Kid Blink adds with sigh. You nod, and push yourself off the wall and into a standing position. You examine your surroundings, and can see that Jack looks especially gloomy. You couldn't help but pity him. But you also want to find out more about the vandalism at the Irving Hall. Maybe if you snuck into the hall…

**If you talk to Jack, go to Chapter 6.**

**If you investigate the Irving Hall, go to Chapter 7.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 2.)

-/\-

You smile brightly at Jack as you approach him, but it quickly fades as you notice the sour look on his face. As you get closer, you notice his usual bandana isn't around his neck, and you scrunch up your eyebrows in confusion.

"Where's your bandana, Jack?" You ask him.

"Somebody stole it," He responds glumly.

"Who?" You're shocked that someone would do such a thing.

Jack snorts in response. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here right now."

Your face reddens as you turn away to survey the area again. You could try helping Jack get his bandana back, as he looks so strange with out, but you notice that Crutchy looks particularly sad, as well. _What is with the newsies today? _You think to yourself.

**If you stay and talk to Crutchy, go to Chapter 8.**

**If you investigate the lodging house, go to Chapter 9.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 2.)

-/\-

You cough as you enter the room, and smell of ink overwhelming you. As soon as you enter the room, you see an unusual shadow by the printing machine. Curious, you walk over to it and find a top hat hanging on the machine. You pick it up and put it on your own head, to make carrying it easier. _This detective thing won't be as hard as I thought! _You think to yourself with a grin.

You change your mind when you spend the next half-hour in the room searching for clues. Luckily, you found a string of lace that was caught on a shelf. You pick it up, but before you can continue searching, you hear someone coming. You have two choices: leave the hat and investigate the lace, or leave the lace and investigate the hat.

**If you investigate the lace, go to Chapter 10.**

**If you investigate the hat, go to Chapter 11.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 3.)

-/\-

You pat down your mess of hair as you approach Jack, but don't even bother to look cheerful. Everyone else was sad, so why should you be happy?

"What's wrong, Jack?" You ask as you sit next to him on the steps.

"Somebody vandalized our lodgin' house," He answers with a sigh. You stare at him in disbelief.

"Why would someone do that?" He shrugs, and returns to skimming his papes. You sigh and stand up. Surveying the area, you notice a depressed Mush, and consider talking to him. Although, you would like to see what happened to the lodging house.

**If you talk to Mush, go to Chapter 12.**

**If you investigate the lodging house, go to Chapter 13.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 3.)

-/\-

You do your best to be quiet as you sneak in the back door of the Irving Hall, but heels were made to announce a woman's presence, not disguise it. Luckily, the hall was empty. You walk through the backstage area, and into the main theatre, which was covered in food and disgusting words written with food and other substances. Ignoring the vandalism, you start your investigation with the chairs. You soon find a watch resting on one. You pick it up and continue searching the hall. Right next to a particularly un-lady like word in the back of the theatre, you find a long, pink ribbon.

As you begin to search again, you hear voices coming from backstage and your heart begins to race. You have two options: leave the ribbon or leave the watch, and either one will most likely lead to the suspect. The voices grow closer as you debate…

**If you investigate the ribbon, go to Chapter 14.**

**If you investigate the watch, go to Chapter 15.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 4.)

-/\-

As you walk over to talk with Crutchy, you're starting to wish you'd come on a different day. Maybe you should have come on a day without so many tragedies. Even Crutchy looks depressed.

"Hey Crutchy," You say as you lean next to him on the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Eh Katie," He turns to you and tries to smile, but it falls flat. He sighs instead, and turns away from you again. "Boots has gone missing."

"Missing?" You turn to face him, your shoulder now against the wall.

"Yeah," Crutchy continues to stare ahead. "He didn't show up last night after his rounds." You sigh and pat Crutchy on the shoulder before taking a few steps forward, leaving him by himself. As you step forward, you brush some dust off the seat of your dress. You notice that Mush is sitting across the way leaning on a wall, looking as gloomy as everyone else. Then and again, you have always had a soft spot for Boots.

**If you talk to Mush, go to Chapter 12.**

**If you investigate Boots' disappearance, got to Chapter 16.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 4.)

-/\-

Your heeled shoes tap against the steps as you run up the stairway to the newsies' lodging room. When you reach the top of the stairs and swing open the door, you're overwhelmed with the pungent smell of males.

"Yuck!" You exclaim as your hand flies to your nose. You can't help but feel sorry for the boys. They've probably never changed their sheets, and most likely don't bathe that often. After a couple minutes, you adjust to the smell and continue with your investigation. First you head to what you assume to be Jack's bed, and search all around it. You find a white hat underneath the bed that doesn't look like it belongs to any of the newsies, and place it on your head for safe keeping.

Despite plenty searching, you don't find anything else by Jack's bed. You think for a minute, and recall that Specs didn't have his glasses on today. You race to what looks to be his bed and search around it. You find a lacy glove that was caught on the wire frame of the bed, and put it inside the hat, which you carry outside with you. When you get outside, you are faced with a tough decision: which will you investigate, the white hat or the lacy glove?

**If you investigate the lacy glove, go to Chapter 17.**

**If you investigate the white hat, go to Chapter 18.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 5.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

You race back to the printing machine and put the hat back where you got it, the lace balled up in your fist. You run out the door from which you came in and sit down on a step by Skittery. You immediately pull out the lace and start examining it.

"What you got there, Katie?" Skittery asks as he stares at the lace as well.

"A string of lace I found in the printing room," you respond, not taking your eyes off the lace. "I hope it'll help me find out who stole all the newspapers."

"Taking ya long enough to find them," You respond with a glare. Skittery shrugs and leans back and stares up at the sky. You roll your eyes and continue examining you lace. You remember seeing the same lace on a girl at school. Her name was Alice Parker, and she talked often about the newsies; not very nicely, though.

"This look familiar to you, Skittery?" You show him the lace. He squints his eyes at it dramatically and then says, "Yeah, I think I saw it on the dress of a girl who was talking to Race the other day. What was her name?" He puts a hand on his chin and looks up at the sky, pretending to think deeply. "Minnie! Her name was Minnie Marriet."

"Odd name," You reply. Skittery shrugs, and returns to staring at the sky. You turn back to your lace. Who should you talk to first?

**If you interrogate Alice, go to Chapter 19.**

**If you interrogate Minnie, go to Chapter 20.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 5.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

You place the lace back on the shelf and run out the door you came in from, the top hat still on your head. You quickly sit down next to Specs, who is leaning against the wall reading his papes. He puts his newspapers down next to him when you sit. You take off the white top hat and begin to examine it. You find a last name written on the inside of it.

"Jamiston," You mutter quietly to yourself. "Could be that rich kid, Henry, from school."

"Or Issac," Specs adds. You turn to him, surprised that he heard you. "Either one would wear a hat like that." You nod in response, and offer a smile. He returns it, before going back to reading his papes.

"Thanks, Specs," You say. He doesn't respond, and you turn back to the hat. You know both Issac and Henry, but can't think of why either one steal the newspapers.

**If you interrogate Henry, go to Chapter 21.**

**If you interrogate Issac, go to Chapter 22.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 6.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

Bunching you skirt in your hands, you walk over to Mush. He's leaning against a railing, watching the people go by. You lean against the rail and join him before breaking the silence.

"What's wrong, Mush?" You ask him. He sighs, but doesn't look at you.

"Les has gone missing," He replies.

"Les?" You're very surprised, as Les is a great kid. _That's probably why he was kidnapped. _You think to yourself before asking, "When did he disappear?"

"He went to bed in the evening and wasn't there in the morning," he responds gloomily. You sigh, and don't even bother engaging Mush in further conversation. Instead you move back to observe the area again. A very depressed Kid Blink catches your eye, and you consider talking to him. Or, you could go investigate Les' room.

**If you talk to Kid Blink, go to Chapter 3.**

**If you investigate Les' room, go to Chapter 23.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 6.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

You dash to the short distance to the lodging house and run up to the boys' sleeping area, pausing in front of the door. You feel like you're invading what little privacy the newsies have. _But what other choices to I have? _You justify to yourself. You nod, agreeing with yourself, before you swing open the door and are appalled by what you see. The bunk beds are covered in various foods, and un-lady like words were written on the walls. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, ignoring the disgusting smell.

You tiptoe through the mess on the floor, being careful not to ruin your favorite dress and shoes. You see something peeking out from underneath the nearest bunk bed and crouch to pick it up. You stand and examine the queen of hearts playing card in your hand. Shrugging, you stuff it down the top of your dress for safekeeping and continue searching.

After searching every bed you see, you still haven't found everything. Then, you hear a tapping on the nearby window. As quickly as you can, you tiptoe over to it and peer out it. You see the sling of a slingshot caught in the window, the stick tapping against the window in the breeze. You fear if you open the window to retrieve it, that it might fall to the street. You could probably just stick with the playing card, but the slingshot may be an important clue.

**If you investigate the playing card, go to chapter 24.**

**If you get the slingshot, go to chapter 25.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 7.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

You toss the watch into a nearby chair, take you high-heels off, and sprint for the front door, heels in one had, ribbon in the other. You reach the door and quickly stop to put you shoes back on. You wouldn't want to run in the streets of New York bare-footed. You bunch up the ribbon in your right fist, and push on the door. It's surprisingly open, and you step out into the crowded streets, heading for nowhere in particular.

You walk for about fifteen minutes until you come across an empty bench. You plop down on the edge of it, and pull out your pink ribbon. Given the change to further examine it, you notice it looks just like the ribbons Helen McNoolan from school wears in her hair everyday.

"What's that, Katie?" Startled, you turn to see David sitting next to you. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," You respond before answering his question. "This is a ribbon I found at the Irving Hall. I'm trying to figure out who it belongs to."

"Looks like Elizabeth's," He adds, scooting closer to you to look at the ribbon more closely. You try not to let your breathing quicken at his sudden closeness. You give him a look of confusion, and he explains. "Sarah's friend, Elizabeth Mills, always wears a pink ribbons around her neck and wrists."

"Oh," You respond, lost in thought and still staring at the ribbon in your hands.

"I'd better get back to work," David says quietly, almost whispering in your ear, before he grabs his stack of papes and stands. "Bye, Katie." He waves and smiles before vanishing into the crowd. You continue to examine the ribbon, pondering his words. _Elizabeth Mills, huh? _You think to yourself.

**If you interrogate Helen, go to Chapter 26.**

**If you interrogate Elizabeth, go to Chapter 27**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 7.)

Author's Note: I'd like to thank my good pal Snicker-of-Manhattan for helping me with the accents of the boys. So thanks.

-/\-

You drop the ribbon back where you found it and race towards the front doors of the hall, the watch clutched tightly in your left fist. When you see the doors you run at them and push them open, thankful they weren't locked. You slow as you blend into the crowds and begin to walk with no destination in mind. You soon find yourself back with the newsies, but only Itey is left. You shrug, and sit down next to him on the steps. He glances at you, but makes no comment.

You open up your fist and examine the watch in your hands. The initials "P.R." are carved into the back of the silver watch, and you think of Paul Riley, the elderly man who lives a few doors down from you. He seems like the kind of man to own a pocket watch.

"What's that?" Itey asks you, his eyebrows bunched together in confusion.

"Just something I found at the Irving Hall," You answer turning to him. "Do you know anyone with the initials P.R.?"

He thinks for a moment, his hand stroking an invisible goatee on his chin, before answering, "Yeah, Peter Reeve. He always buys papes from me." Having lost interest, he tilts his head back to continue staring at the sky.

Rolling your eyes, you turn back to the watch. Running your thumb over the initials, you wonder where to go from here.

**If you interrogate Paul, go to Chapter 28.**

**If you interrogate Peter, go to Chapter 29.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 8.)

-/\-

Making your decision, you turn around and walk up to Crutchy. "Where was Boots last seen?"

"I think he said somethin' about goin' to Brooklyn," Crutchy responds. You know Boots was always unusually close to Spot Conlon of the Brooklyn newsies. You nod your thanks before rushing to investigate the lodging house.

When you reach it, you dash up the stairs, your heels clicking the whole way up. Still running, you push the door open when you reach the top. You crinkle your nose when you see how filthy the room is. _Men._ You think, rolling your eyes. You spend the better part of the next half an hour searching the room. While searching what you assume to have been Boots' bed, you find a, unusual plaid cloth peeking out from under the mattress. It looks like what you normally get bread in, but the newsies got their bread from the nuns.

Shrugging, you head downstairs taking the cloth with you. As you walk, you consider Crutchy's words. You could ask around the newsies some more questions and figure out whom Boots was visiting. Or, you could stick with the cloth.

**If you investigate the cloth, go to Chapter 30.**

**If you ask around about Brooklyn, go to Chapter 31.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 9.)

-/\-

Approaching the newsies, you decide to investigate the glove. _Then what do I do with the hat? _You think to yourself. You look up from you new possessions to see Dutchy sitting on the steps a little ways from you.

"Hey Dutchy," He looks up from his papes, and you pass him the hat. "Enjoy."

"Eh, thanks Katie!" He exclaims and puts the hat on, his forgotten papes falling to the floor. You giggle as he runs away to show it off. You take his spot on the steps, holding the glove in your hand, a smile still on your face. While examining it, you remember a girl who lives a few doors down from you. Grace Hancock. She owned a glove like this, and her hands were about the same size as them.

As your thinking, you see Mush step down the stairs next to you. "Mush!" You grab his pant leg, and he turns, now balancing on one foot. Before he can protest, you ask him, "This look familiar to you?" You hold up the glove in your other hand, and he scrunches up his eyebrows in thought. "Well?" You ask impatiently.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," He responds, as he pulls his leg out of your grasp. You continue to hold the glove as he leans forward to examine it more closely.

"That explains the beads of sweat on your forehead," You tease with a smile. He gives you an annoyed glare, but you can tell he's amused by your comment.

"Yeah, I think Martha has a glove like that," He says after a moment.

"Martha?"

"Yeah. Martha Barcley. She's this girl who always flirts with me during my rounds. I only talk to her 'cause she always buys at least five of my papes." He explains. "I gotta go. Bye Katie." He smiles at you and waves.

"Bye Mush. And thanks." You wave back and he turns to leave. You return to your glove, lost in thought.

**If you interrogate Grace, go to Chapter 32.**

**If you interrogate Martha, go to Chapter 33.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 9.)

-/\-

As you leave the lodging house, you place the glove on a nearby table, and the fancy hat on your head. You can tell the hat belongs to a girl about your age, as it fits your head. You reach the beginning of your adventure, where the newsies are all relaxing. At this point, only a handful of the boys are left. You see Kid Blink leaning against the railing, and you move to stand next to him, leaning against the railing as well. Blink looks at you, smiles lightly, and turns back to staring ahead.

You take the hat off and begin to examine it. It's a wicker hat, and has a white ribbon wrapped around it that trails behind, as well as a ribbon that's used for securing the hat to your head. It reminds you of something Lucy Bartlett would own. She has a good bit of money, and this seems like the kind of hat she would wear.

"What do you think of this hat, Blink?" You show it to him, and he turns to you and stares at the hat for a moment.

"Looks like Harriet's," He says after a moment.

"Harriet who?" You press.

"Harriet Fraser," He responds, his attention has returned to staring ahead, and you know you won't get much more out of him. You sigh and return your attention to the hat. It seems you have another choice to make: Lucy or Harriet?

**If you interrogate Lucy, go to Chapter 34.**

**If you interrogate Harriet, go to Chapter 35. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 10.)

-/\-

"See ya later, Skittery," You say as you stand and leave for Alice's house. He grunts and response, as he was too distracted staring at the clouds in the sky. You and Alice were very close when you were younger, and you still remember how to get to her house. As you stroll along the busy streets, you remember how little Alice liked the newsies. While other girls swooned at feet, Alice turned up her nose. She preferred smarter, less simple boys.

You see her house in the distance, and see Alice sitting on a stool outside folding her laundry. You wave, and run up the rest of the way to her.

"What a surprise," She says, still folding laundry. "I haven't heard from you in awhile." You notice the lace on the edge of her sleeve matches the lace that was currently in your fist.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the missing newspapers," You waste no time getting to the point. Alice sighs and continues folding the laundry.

"I have," Alice answers after a moment of silence. "I suppose you think I did it, since I never really liked the newsies."

"The thought had crossed my mind," You respond, clasping your hands behind your back to make sure she doesn't see the lace.

"Well, it wasn't me. I swear, Katie," She sets her laundry aside and stands. "I'd better go inside." You nod and Alice turns to gather the basket of laundry and the stool. As she walks off, you notice some missing lace on the sleeve of her dress. You consider confronting her and showing her the lace you have, but then and again, Alice was never one to lie, especially not to you.

**If you continue talking with Alice, go to Chapter 36.**

**If you leave and interrogate Minnie instead, go to Chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 10 and chapter 19.)

-/\-

After plenty of asking around, you find out where Minnie lives, which is surprisingly close to the newsies' lodging house. As you're approaching her house, Racetrack runs up next to you.

"Eh, Katie!" He exclaims when he reaches your side. "I heard ya were going to talk to Minnie, right?"

"Yeah, I was," You answer, confused as to where he was going with this.

"Lemme come with ya," He says. You open your mouth to protest, but he interrupts you. "I know her real well. She always talks to meh. Please Katie?" He gives you his adorable begging face, and you smile and nod.

"Why not?" You respond happily. "Let's go."

"Thank ya, Katie," He answers and you smile again. The two of you continue the few steps to Minnie's door, and Racetrack knocks on the door. You don't have to wait long before you hear a young girl's heels tapping against wooden floorboards. The door opens to reveal a girl about your age in a lilac dress with blond hair that falls to her shoulders.

"Hi Racetrack!" She smiles brightly at your comrade, ignoring you. You look at the collar of her dress and the end of her sleeves. Both have lace that matches the lace that was balled up in your fist.

"Have you heard about the missing newspapers, Minnie?" You ask her. She turns to you, surprised to see another person there.

"What? Oh! Yeah. I'm really sorry, Race," She places a petite hand on his shoulder. Race shrugs it off, and you grab her other wrist and pull out the lace from your fist. It's a perfect match.

"I found this lace where the papers were stolen," You explain. She yanks her hand back, and you let her. "Why'd you do it, Minnie?" She glares at you, before sighing in defeat.

"I figured if I could put the newsies out of business, I'd be able to get to Racetrack more easily," She explains putting her hand back on Race's shoulder. He shrugs it off more violently this time, and she seems to get the hint. Her next words were directed at you, and were filled with venom. "And it would've worked, too. If you hadn't gotten in the way!" She slams the door in your faces, and you turn to Race. He nods and rushes to the nearest person, telling them to get the police.

-/\-

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," You say to Racetrack. After Minnie was taken care off, the two of you had gone for a walk together. Now you were resting on the steps where this entire adventure had began, Race's arm around your shoulders.

"Yeah," Race responds. He seemed distracted, and was staring at the few passing people. The sun was getting lower, and you know you'll be expected home soon, but you'd hate to leave Race now. His fingers are drawing a complicated pattern on your shoulder, and you lean against him. You break the comfortable silence after a moment.

"I have to go home soon, Race," You remind him. He sighs, and tightens his hold on you.

"I know," He answers quietly, giving you a gentle peck on the top of your cheek. You smile and rest your head on his shoulder. For now, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter.

**AN END**

**You got Racetrack! Hooray!**

-/\-

Here come the review pleads. I'd like to know what you thought of it, because I'm considering doing another. I'm not sure what it'll be about. Perhaps a purely romance story, maybe another (but better) mystery story, and I was considering writing one based in the present time with all the newsies. If you have any ideas, let me know by reviewing. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

P.S. If you wanted to know how to get a certain newsie, just message me or put it in your review.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 11.)

-/\-

You place the hat on your head for easy carrying, and head in the direction of Henry Jamiston. You never liked him much, but everyone at school knew where he lived. He had a habit of answering everyone's questions at the top of his lungs.

After several minutes of walking, you can see his rather large house in the distance. When you finally reach it, you knock loudly on the door. No one answers. You knock again, and you hear someone in heels approaching. A young lady in a black and white maid's dress answers the door.

"May help you?" She asks politely with a smile. She holds a feather duster in her hand.

"I'm looking for Henry Jamiston," You respond just as politely.

"I'm sorry, the Jamistons are traveling right now," Your heart sinks, but you try not to show it. "They'll be back tomorrow, though."

"Thank you," You say with a smile that disappears as you turn to leave. As you walk back, you consider whether or not to come back tomorrow. You could go interrogate Issac instead.

**If you come back tomorrow to talk to Henry, go to Chapter 37.**

**If you interrogate Issac, go to Chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 11 and chapter 21.)

-/\-

Your newfound hat is still resting upon your head as you approach Issac's house. It took a bit of asking around to find out where he lived, but you managed. You take a deep breath to steady yourself, before knocking on the door. You hear footsteps on the other side of the door, before the door opens to reveal a boy about your age with black hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Issac Jamiston?" You ask him. His eyes are glued to your hat as you take it off and hold it in your hands. He nods a 'yes' calmly. "Is this yours?" He nods again, and reaches out a hand to take the hat back. "Not so fast," You say, holding the hat closer to you. "I assume you've heard that the newspapers have gone missing." Another nod. "I found this hat there. Do you know what your hat was doing there?" His eyes shut and he sighs.

"I left it there on mistake," He admits quietly. You smile to yourself.

"Why'd you do it?" You ask handing him the hat back.

"My girlfriend, Rose, broke up with me because she had a thing for Snatch," He explained solemnly, taking the hat.

"You mean Snitch," You respond. He glares at you and you turn around and grab the nearest person, asking them to get the authorities.

-/\-

"Eh, Katie!" You hear someone exclaim. You turn and smile when you see Snitch running towards you. He finally reaches you, and rests his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"A little out of shape, Snitch?" You tease him. He laughs and stands up straight to look at you.

"Maybe a little," He responds with a smile that matches your own. You're both quiet for a moment, before he says, "Need an escort home?"

You open your mouth, about to protest, but decide against it. "Sure," You agree instead. He smiles brightly, and you rest your hand in the crook of his elbow as you walk the rest of the way to your house.

You walk in companionable silence, mostly just enjoying being with each other. When you finally reach your house, Snitch turns to you and smiles.

"See ya tomorrow?" He offers. You return the smile, and lean forward to peck him on the cheek. He looks shocked, but the shock quickly turns to glee, and you laugh lightly before heading inside.

**AN END**

**You got Snitch! Bet you didn't expect that! XD**

-/\-

Here come the review pleads. I'd like to know what you thought of it, because I'm considering doing another. I'm not sure what it'll be about. Perhaps a purely romance story, maybe another (but better) mystery story, and I was considering writing one based in the present time with all the newsies. If you have any ideas, let me know by reviewing. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

P.S. If you wanted to know how to get a certain newsie, just message me or put it in your review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 6.)

-/\-

You know the Jacobs rather well, and therefore know that no one will be home around this time, making it the perfect time to investigate. You run as fast as your legs will take you until you reach their home. You slowly open the door, and peer in. Just as you suspected, nobody was there. You run into Les' room, and look around. You move to peer under the bed, and notice a familiar bandana caught on the bed frame. _Jack wouldn't… would he? _You think to yourself. You're time is short so you decide to keep the bandana as evidence.

You continue searching the room, but find nothing else of interest. You walk past the window and see something move out of the corner of you eye. You turn and pull back the drapes, only to see a rather familiar eye patch caught in the closed window. You can't believe your eyes. You're not sure if it would be worth it to open the window and retrieve the patch, or just stick with the bandana.

**If you investigate the bandana, go to Chapter 38.**

**If you get the eye patch, go to Chapter 39.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 1.)

-/\-

As you turn and head back down the stairs, you take the queen of hearts card out of your dress. You're still examining it as you walk outside, and you still haven't found anything unusual about it. Sighing, you look up from the playing card to see Skittery relaxing on some steps. You shrug and sit next to him.

"Hey Skittery," You greet him. He groans.

"Don't talk so loud," He complains. You roll your eyes. He seems to have a hangover. Not that this is the first time you've seen him this way.

"You're an idiot, Skittery," You say just as loudly. He groans again. You chuckle and look at the playing card again.

"I didn't know you gambled, Katie," Skittery said, surprised. You're about to explain yourself, but he interrupts you. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad girl. You're gonna be like Oscar Delancey. Or Racetrack…" He continues to ramble and groan, and you tune him out. This seems like something one, or both, of the Delancey brothers would do. But would Racetrack? _There's only one way to find out. _You think to yourself.

**If you talk to Racetrack, go to Chapter 40.**

**If you talk to Oscar Delancey, go to Chapter 41.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 13.)

-/\-

You take the playing card out from its place in your dress and set it on a nearby table. You quickly open the window and lean out to grab the sling of the slingshot before it falls to the ground. You pull yourself back inside, and close the window. As you head downstairs, you adjust your hair that had been messed up by the wind. By the time you reach the newsies again, you're hair is perfect once more. You take a seat next to Jack on the nearby steps.

"What's that, Katie?" He asks you, leaning over your shoulder.

"A slingshot I found at the lodging house," You answer showing it to him.

"It's probably Spot's," He answers with a harrumph. You'd already had him in mind as a suspect, but you know Spot. Jack knows Spot. This doesn't seem like him. Another thought pops into your head.

"Doesn't Morris Delancey have a slingshot?" You ask Jack.

"How would I know?" He answers with a shrug. "I gotta go. See ya later, Katie," You wave to him as he leaves, and then turn back to the slingshot in your hands, several thoughts running through your head.

**If you go talk to Spot, go to Chapter 42.**

**If you interrogate Morris Delancey, go to Chapter 43.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 7.)

-/\-

Deciding to follow your gut, you bunch up the ribbon in your fist and start your walk to Helen's house. You and Helen are well acquainted. but not quite close friends, and you know where her house is. As you approach it, you see Helen sitting outside on her front steps, her red hair falling down her back in soft curls. She smiles when she sees you, but it fades when she sees the grim expression on your face.

"What's wrong, Katie?" She asks you, her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. You notice she doesn't have pink ribbons in her hair today.

"Did you hear what happened to the Irving Hall?" You ask.

"Yeah," She answers gloomily. "It's a real shame."

"It is," You agree, trying not to let too much emotion into your voice. _Maybe she didn't do it. _You think to yourself. "Why don't you have any ribbons in your hair?"

"Oh, I, um, don't usually wear ribbons when I'm not going to school," Helen answers weakly. You nod your head. Silence settles over you for a moment, until she says, "I'd better head inside," She moves to stand and you consider whether or not to show her the ribbon. You could go back and interrogate Elizabeth, instead.

If you continue talking to Helen, go to Chapter 44.

If you interrogate Elizabeth, go to Chapter 27.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 14 and chapter 26.)

-/\-

You ask more than a few people you know, and soon discover where Elizabeth lives. The pink ribbon is trapped in your fist as you make your way to her house. You've met her once before, but hardly remember her. You only remember the circulating rumor that her father had left her mother for another woman. When you finally reach the house, you see a girl about your age sitting outside in a pink dress, her straight blond hair falling down her back. You notice she has a pink ribbon around her neck, and a matching one around her left wrist, but not her right wrist.

"Are you Elizabeth Mills?" You ask her as you approach her.

"Yeah, that's me," She says standing up to face you. "Katie, right?" You nod your head. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you heard what happened to the Irving Hall?" You jump right to the point. She shakes her head 'no'. "It was vandalized last night. Do you know anything about it?"

"No," She responds, shaking her head. You hold your hand out and show her the ribbon. Her eyes widen and she takes a small step back.

"I found this at the hall," You explain, stepping closer to her. "I think you're missing a ribbon around your other wrist."

"You can't prove anything!" She yells before running into her house and slamming the door behind her. You immediately turn and run to get the authorities, the ribbon clutched in your hand.

-/\-

"Hey David!" You yell as you run towards the young man. Hearing your voice, he turns and waves to you. When you reach him, you immediately ask him the burning question, "What happened to Elizabeth?"

"She was arrested, of course," David answers with mock seriousness.

"I know _that_,"You respond with a playful slap to his chest. "Why'd she do it, though? I was busy talking with the authorities when they took her in."

"Rumor has it, her father left her family for Medda," He explained.

"Poor thing," You respond with a gloomy sigh.

"She still shouldn't have reacted the way she did," David said with a hint of anger filling his normally calm voice.

"Yeah, you're right," You agree quietly. There's a moment of silence as both of you are lost in thought. "Well, I'd better get going home." You say, breaking the silence. "Bye David." You turn to walk in the other direction.

"Wait!" He gently touches your elbow, stopping you, and goose bumps soon cover that arm. "Would you like a walk home?" He offers with a smile. You smile back and nod. You place your hand in the crook of his elbow and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles boyishly, and you rest your head on his shoulder. His cheek soon rests atop yours, and you walk home together in comfortable silence.

**AN END**

**You got David! Woo!**

-/\-

Here come the review pleads. I'd like to know what you thought of it, because I'm considering doing another. I'm not sure what it'll be about. Perhaps a purely romance story, maybe another (but better) mystery story, and I was considering writing one based in the present time with all the newsies. If you have any ideas, let me know by reviewing. Pretty please with a cherry on top.

P.S. If you wanted to know how to get a certain newsie, just message me or put it in your review.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 15.)

-/\-

You hold the pocket watch tightly in your left hand as you run the distance to Mr. Riley's house. You reach his house quickly, and knock on the door as you loosen your grip on the watch. Mr. Riley reaches the door and smiles a nearly toothless smile when he sees you.

"Hello Katie!" He says excitedly. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Mr. Riley," You say shyly, as you hold out the watch. "Is this yours? I found it at the Irving Hall."

"Why, yes it is!" He takes the watch from you, his wrinkled fingers brushing your petite hands as he does. "Hey Rachel!" He yells into the house. "Katie Paris is here, and she found my watch!" You see an elderly woman come to stand next to Mr. Riley.

"Didn't I tell you it'd show up when you left for dinner last night?" She teased her husband. _Last night. _You think to yourself. _So he couldn't have been at the Irving Hall. _"Thank you, Katie." You try to smile at Mrs. Riley, but it seems weak even to you.

"I'd better get going," You excuse yourself. "Good-bye Mr. and Mrs. Riley." You wave as you walk back to the street. Slightly embarrassed, you walk back to the newsies. When you get there, you see Jack being congratulated. You worm your way through the crowd until you're standing next to him.

"What's the hubbub about?" You ask as you lay a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Jack just found out who destroyed the Irving Hall!" Someone in the crowd shouted. More cheers and whoops come from the crowd. You blush, but no one seems to notice.

"Congrats," You say to him, biting the inside of your lip in an attempt not to get too jealous. Jack gives you a sympathetic look, and takes your arm. Your surprised, but allow it. He leads you away from the crowd and off to a more secluded area. The crowd doesn't seem to notice their hero's absence.

"I didn't mean to steal your spotlight, Katie," Jack apologizes. "I'm real sorry." You smile at him – a genuine smile.

"It's fine," You say, placing your hand on his shoulder. "You did a great job." He smiles back brightly.

"Thank ya, Katie," He responds, placing his hands on your shoulders and giving you a peck on the cheek. "That means a lot coming from you." He whispers the last part in your ear, and you turn to gooseflesh. He pulls away, but leaves his hands resting on your shoulder. You're both silent for a moment, before he says, "How'd you like to go for a walk?" You smile and nod your head excitedly. He smiles back, and takes you hand.

**AN END**

**You got Jack! Yahoo!**

-/\-

Here come the review pleads. I'd like to know what you thought of it, because I'm considering doing another. I'm not sure what it'll be about. Perhaps a purely romance story, maybe another (but better) mystery story, and I was considering writing one based in the present time with all the newsies. If you have any ideas, let me know by reviewing. Pretty please with a very cherry on top?

P.S. If you wanted to know how to get a certain newsie, just message me or put it in your review.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 15.)

Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Secondly, I want to apologize profoundly (Isn't that a great word?) for the lack of updates. It's been exam season at my school.

P.S. These chapters seem so much longer when I type them out as a word document…

-/\-

Deciding good old Mr. Riley would never do anything like this, you ask Itey about this Peter fellow. You gently shove his shoulder, taking his attention away from the sky.

"Where does the Peter Reeve guy you mentioned live?" You ask. He strokes his invisible goatee again, and you consider slapping him but restrain yourself. After several moments of this, you sigh dramatically and stand to leave. You here Itey attempting to apologize and call you back, but you ignore him and continue walking along the streets.

After several moments of aimless wandering, you see none-other-than Jack Kelly taking a break from selling and leaning against a wall. You smile and walk over to him.

"Eh, Katie!" He smiles widely at you. _Dang, these newsies go through more mood swings than a pregnant woman. _Ignoring the mental image this thought conjured, you plaster a smile on your face as well.

"Hey Jack," You lean against the wall next to him. "Do you know where Peter Reeve lives?"

"Yeah," Jack thinks for a moment before answering. "I'll walk ya there, if ya like. I'd guess he's one of your suspects, right? I can help ya with your mystery!" He has a look of almost boyish glee on his face. You can't turn him down, but then and again, you were kind of looking forward to figuring out the mystery by yourself, and knowing Jack, he'll probably steal your spotlight.

**If you continue on your own, go to Chapter 45.**

**If you let Jack help you, go to Chapter 46.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 16.)

Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Secondly, I want to apologize profoundly (Isn't that a great word?) for the lack of updates. It's been exam season at my school.

P.S. These chapters seem so much longer when I type them out as a word document…

-/\-

As you step back outside, you take a deep breath of air and smile. It's a lovely day out, and you practically skip to the nearby bench, the cloth still in your hand. You plop down on the hard, wooden bench and begin investigating. You immediately recognize the cloth as the kind Julian Wood, the baker, used to sell his bread and pastries in. Then and again, you can't think of a reason why Boots – or any of the newsies for that matter - would get his bread from him. You spend many more minutes examining the cloth, and come up with nothing conclusive.

You sigh in frustration. This detective thing is harder than you thought it'd be! You were about ready to give up, when you see David walking by.

"David!" You yell to get his attention, and wave him over to the bench.

"What can I do for you, Katie?" He asks with a smile. You try to smile back, but your frustration causes it to fall flat. You sigh instead, and hold up the cloth.

"Look familiar?" You ask, handing it to him. He sets his papers down on the bench next to you as he takes it from you. He spends several minutes examining it, and you lean back against the hard bench.

"Looks like the bandana that Nathan Young wears around his neck," He replies as he hands the fabric back to you. "Sorry, that's all I can think of."

"Thanks," You say to him with a slight smile, your frustration no longer ruining it. He says good-bye to you and leaves after a moment of silence. You continue running the material in your hands, debating where to go from here.

**If you interrogate Julian, go to Chapter 47.**

**If you interrogate Nathan, go to Chapter 48.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 16.)

Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Secondly, I want to apologize profoundly (Isn't that a great word?) for the lack of updates. It's been exam season at my school.

P.S. These chapters seem so much longer when I type them out as a word document…

-/\-

Deciding it seems more likely Boots would be in Brooklyn, you throw the fabric on a small table on your way out of the lodging house. _Well that was a waste of time. _You think to yourself with a smirk as you head for your destination. The trip to Brooklyn was a long one, but it wasn't anything you couldn't handle.

After a half an hour, you finally reach the home of the Brooklyn newsies. You decide to rest on a nearby wooden crate, the newsies bustling around you. You pull your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around them and continue watching the boys. You soon notice one coming towards you, and you groan inwardly. _Just what I need, _You think to yourself. _More drama._ Despite your thoughts, you plaster a smile on your face and release your knees.

"Eh there," The boy says with a leer. Your smile fades, and you don't respond. He keeps talking. "So, what's a lovely thing like yourself doin' here?"

"Looking for a friend," You answer as you slide off the crate and turn to face him. "His name's Boots. You know him?"

"I might," He takes a step closer to you, and you step back. He looks surprised, and you try to keep your face emotionless. "Oh, I see how it is." He says with a smirk. He looks away and thinks to himself for a moment before he answers you. "Yeah, I think Lucas Aspen said somethin' about a kid named Boots. Now that that's outta the way-"

"Thanks for the help," You interrupt him, before turning on your heel and walking briskly in the opposite direction. Lucky for you, he doesn't follow. You quickly find a bench to rest on. You plop down on the hard seat, and begin to consider your options. You could investigate the Lucas guy, or you go after your original hunch, and talk to Spot Conlon.

**If you talk to Spot, go to Chapter 49.**

**If you talk to Lucas, go to Chapter 50.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 17 and 34.)

Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Secondly, I want to apologize profoundly (Isn't that a great word?) for the lack of updates. It's exam season at my school.

P.S. These chapters seem so much longer when I type them out as a word document…

-/\-

Following your original hunch, you ask around a bit more to find out where Grace lives. You quickly head for her place, the glove balled up into your fist. You don't want her to see it right away and overreact. While you're walking, you don't pay much attention to where you're headed. You're too lost in thought. When you do drift back to reality, you find yourself lost in an unfamiliar part of town. _Crap. _You think to yourself. You slow your pace as you continue walking. You become more and more nervous with each step.

"Hey Katie," You jump and spin around when you hear the soft voice, your hair brushing Specs' face and knocking his glasses lopsided. He steps back in surprise.

"Sorry, Specs!" You apologize. He laughs slightly, and readjusts his spectacles.

"Don't worry about it," He says with a soft smile. "You seem lost. Are you alright?"

"You're right, as usual," You say with a slight chuckle despite the circumstances. "I was headed for Grace Hancock's house, and I got lost out here."

"I know Grace," He answers. "Want some help gettin' to her house?" You bite your lip in thought at his suggestion. You know you could get lost again if you don't accept his help, but you were hoping to solve the entire mystery on your own.

**If you let Specs help you, go to Chapter 51.**

**If you continue on your own, go to Chapter 52.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

(Continued from chapter 17 and 34.)

Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! Secondly, I want to apologize profoundly (Isn't that a great word?) for the lack of updates. It's been exam season at my school.

P.S. These chapters seem so much longer when I type them out as a word document…

-/\-

You stand from the bench and bunch the glove up in your fist. "Hey Mush!" You yell to his retreating form. He turns and smiles at you. "Can you take me to Martha's house?" He nods at you, and you return his smile as you run up next to him.

"Right this way, madam," He holds his arm out dramatically, and you playfully slap his shoulder. He smiles, and the two of you continue walking to Martha's house making friendly, comfortable chitchat the whole way.

"This is her place," Mush gestures with his arm to a narrow brick building, sandwiched between other very similar houses.

"Thanks, Mush," You smile at him, and reluctantly step towards the house and away from him. You take all of one step, before you turn back to him. "Care to join me?"

"O' course!" He immediately responds and drapes his arm over your shoulders. Your skin turns to gooseflesh at the contact, and your heart quickens. You smile at the sensation as the two of you walk up to the front door. When you reach a hand forward to knock on the door, Mush's arm slides down to his side again. You sigh, sad at the loss of the intimate contact.

After you knock, you soon hear a girl's heels clicking on wood as she runs to answer the door. The door swings open, and a girl about your age with black hair that falls to her chin and brown eyes that look like chocolate greets you. She smiles brightly at Mush, who plasters on an obviously forced smile. The girl doesn't seem to notice you.

"Are you Martha Barcley?" You ask her with an annoyed voice. Finally noticing you, she turns to you with a sneer.

"Yeah, that's me," Martha's voice drips with sass. You hold out the lacy glove that has been trapped in your fist for quite some time.

"Is this yours?" You ask, your voice holding less annoyance and more arrogance. You can tell by her expression that you're right.

"Yes," She says, her voice less sassy and more uncertain. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I found this glove at the newsies' lodging house," When you say newsies, you gesture slightly to Mush, but never take your eyes off Martha. Her eyes widen slightly. "The boys had some of their stuff stolen. Know anything about it?"

"N-no," Martha stutters nervously as she takes a step back into her house. "Leave me alone! You can't prove anything!" She yells to you and moves to slam the door. Mush finally steps in, stopping the door and grabbing Martha by her wrists. She struggles for a moment, but is unable to break Mush's grasp. She sighs and accepts defeat.

"I just wanted revenge," She says in a near whisper, her voice trembling with anger. "One of you stupid newsies stole my grandmother's handkerchief and threw it over a bridge." You roll your eyes to yourself at her confession. _Crazy dramatic girls. _You nod to Mush who drags the kicking, screaming girl out of the house and heads for the authorities. You follow the pair, Martha's glove still clutched in your hand.

-/\-

After turning in Martha, you offer to walk Mush back to the lodging house. You walk in companionable silence, your hands interlaced. The walk ends much too soon, and you both slow as you approach the door. You turn to each other, your hands still loosely connected.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," You say softly, staring into his eyes. He doesn't respond, and you stare at each other for a moment. You release his hand, and turn to leave, but Mush quickly grabs you and lifts you into his arms. You squeal as he carries you bridal style into the lodging house and up the stairs.

"Mush! What are you doing?!" You try to sound angry, but you fail miserably as laughter laces your voice. You wrap your arms around his neck, giving into him. He smiles and carries you up all the flights of stairs to the roof, where he releases.

"It's beautiful, Mush," You say, your arm still wrapped around his neck as you admire the view of Manhattan.

"Yeah, it is," He says softly, staring at you. You turn back to him, and blush at the compliment, but continue looking him in the eyes. He smiles before capturing you lips in a gentle kiss. You wrap both your arms around his neck as he wraps his around your waist. You remain in this embrace until you have to come up for air. You rest your forehead against his and smile.

"It's getting late," You whisper to him as you caress his cheeks. "I have to go home soon." He smiles.

"I know," He whispers back before kissing your lips once more.

**AN END**

**You got Mush! Yay!**

-/\-

Here come the review pleads. I'd like to know what you thought of it, because I'm considering doing another. I'm not sure what it'll be about. Perhaps a purely romance story, maybe another (but better) mystery story, and I was considering writing one based in the present time with all the newsies. If you have any ideas, let me know by reviewing. Puh-lease?

P.S. If you wanted to know how to get a certain newsie, just message me or put it in your review.


End file.
